


Getting To Knot You

by 0KKULTiC



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PilotHybrid!Yunho, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Smut, Urination, Venusian!Mingi, We Would Be Savage Side Story, its just like a spittle of accidental pee rly, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC
Summary: Between destinations, ATEEZ's resident unbearable couple have a lot of time on their hands. They like to enjoy it with the company of one another, but Yunho's hesitant due to some anatomical differences between himself and his lover.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 60
Kudos: 262
Collections: We Would Be Savage: The Treasure Room





	Getting To Knot You

**Author's Note:**

> // this takes place between Say My Name and Mist.
> 
> title inspiration taken from the iconic song from The King and I, thought it was funny bc ha ha peasant yunho w/ royal mingi KNOT PUNS; im 12
> 
> WARNING(s): nsfw, smut, anal and oral sex, brief mention of piss, knotting

“What’s the flight plan, pilot?” Mingi asks from the open door. Yunho rouses from his nest of sheets, smiling ear to ear at the sight of his beautiful beau. Mingi is always gorgeous, but something about a post-shower Mingi is extra adorable. The Venusian’s skin has a glow that’s almost luminescent. His damp hair curls slightly, and the warmth flushes his cheeks prettily. With his beautiful figure, even his too big loaner tee and underwear look like couture.

He’s an absolute vision, and it astounds Yunho that he has the privilege to call the Venusian  _ his _ in some capacity. Boyfriend is a strong word. In truth, Yunho hesitates to use it because he’s not sure if that’s what they really are. They’re something. They both like each other a whole lot. They’ve made out, bitten and groped (even gotten caught doing it). But Yunho isn’t sure what that means. Is it possible to really have a significant other in their circumstances? On a ship, isolated from the rest of the galaxy with only a few options, Yunho could very well just be a convenient source of validation. 

The canis has read the word “suitor” in lots of old fairytale stories. He likes the idea of that the most. It makes Yunho imagine stately ballrooms lined with pretty people all aiming to woo the beautiful prince. Though he’s got no assets and doesn’t even understand all that the word “estate” entails, that’s how Yunho thinks of their relation: Mingi, the regal beauty and Yunho, the lowly pauper ready and willing to offer his entire heart to the other.

“We’re keeping it low econ,” Yunho tells the other, trying to appear nonchalant. He scoots over, patting the open space next to him.

Mingi smiles, and Yunho isn’t sure if he wants to explode or bury himself under his blankets. Mingi’s toothy smile has got to be one of the most stunning sights across the entire universe. It’s  _ got _ to be. The Venusian slides under the blankets, sidling up to the canis until their shoulders bump and knees touch. Yunho sinks into his pillows giddily. Happy warmth stirs in his stomach, and his tail swishes happily, mussing the sheets.

“Low econ,” Mingi purses his lips in thought for a moment. “So we’re going slow?”

“Basically, yeah,” Yunho tells him. “Just going at a speed that’s efficient. Our next destination is pretty far, but it’s easier on fuel to cruise a little and do a short jump as opposed to a long one. We don’t know the next time we’ll get fuel. I mean- the stronghold gave us a pretty healthy supply, but we need to conserve. Plus it’s less suspicious.”

“Ah- Yunho, you’re so smart.”

Heat rushes to Yunho’s face, and his heart leaps. Nobody ever calls him smart.  _ He _ doesn’t even call him smart. But Mingi does.

“I’m- I’m not.”

“You are, though.”

“You don’t have to say that.”

Mingi’s soft smile turns into a little pout, “Yunho, I’m not just saying that.” His tone turns serious, “Just because you didn’t have some premium high education doesn’t mean you’re not smart. Trust me I know a lot of morons with advanced certificates. Sometimes, the smartest people on the planet are really the dumbest.”

Yunho chuckles. He’d never really thought of that. It’s not like he’s brushed elbows with lots of highly educated, academia types, so he decides to take Mingi’s word for it. The other laughs, too, and the two devolve into a fit of giggles for a few minutes. When it dies down, a comfortable silence falls between them. They lock eyes and gaze at one another fondly.

“Hey, Yunho?” Mingi asks softly. “Can I…?”

“Course,” Yunho blushes.

The Venusian extends his hand, closing his fingers around Yunho’s earlobe. The canis’s breath hitches for a second as the sweet, ticklish sensation trickles into his spine. Mingi’s hand shifts over to card through his hair. Yunho melts into the touch, letting out a happy sigh. His body unconsciously moves toward the other’s. He craves more contact and wraps his arms around the other’s tiny waist. Seriously, Mingi’s waist is so  _ small _ . Sometimes, Yunho wonders if he could just wrap his hands around it.

Mingi slides his hand down Yunho’s nape, walking his fingers across collar bones and down between pecs. They stop at the hem of Yunho’s shirt. The Venusian’s twinkling eyes find Yunho’s again, inquisitive. As if Yunho would ever deny him. Yunho nods, and the other dips his fingers under the worn fabric. 

A rush comes over Yunho, setting his skin alight. Goosebumps pock his skin as the other’s fingers fan out. Mingi rubs gently. The canis restrains himself from bucking up into the touch. It’s crazy to him how just the little things set him off so much. Mingi’s hand travels up Yunho’s torso, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. A thumb runs over the sensitive nib on his chest. Yunho shudders, and he can’t hold onto restraint anymore.

The canis takes the other’s lips hungrily. Heat shoots into Yunho’s gut when he’s met with equal fervor. Mingi is always so eager; it further fuels the hunger cloying in Yunho’s guts. They press their bodies flush and grind shamelessly against one another. Shame and restraint really isn’t their thing. It’s part of why they work so well together. Neither can be assed to dance around their obvious attraction. The implications of what they do in bed can be tackled later. Or never. Never is fine, too.

As long as Mingi doesn’t stop, Yunho’s content to keep things as they are.

Heat kicks up to a low simmer in Yunho’s abdomen. He’s not used to being matched in size, and something about it makes his stomach turn. He throws his shirt off and Mingi does the same. The arousal is like a punch to the gut when the Venusian’s plush lips move down Mingi’s jawline and to his neck. 

“Do that thing again,” Mingi whispers into Yunho’s clavicle.

“The thing?” Yunho hums confusedly. It takes a second to register, but when he does, he chuckles.

“Don’t laugh at me. C’mon, do the thing.”

The canis grins fondly. 

“Come here, you,” Yunho grabs Mingi by the chin, dragging him up for another kiss on the lips. He lets his canines just graze the other’s plush lower lip, and a growl rumbles up from his throat. Mingi lets out a muted moan against the other’s lips as they surrender to their want.

* * *

Yunho’s toes curl at the sensation of the other against him. His cock twitches, precome seeping into his underwear. He can feel the outline of Mingi’s hard-on pressing against his ass, and if it wasn’t for their positional preferences, he’d have rolled onto his back already. Instead, he dips his fingers beneath the waistband of his pants and slides them down just past his ass.

Mingi lets out a hum of appreciation, easily covering a cheek with one of his hands. He squeezes, gropes, and spreads them in appreciation. Yunho’s always self conscious that his tail’s in the way, but Mingi never seems to mind. The Venusian wraps a hand around the other’s tail and gives it a few appreciative strokes. He slides a finger down, teasing Yunho’s pink pucker as he passes over it before landing on the waistband of his underwear.

“Can I…?”

“This is fine,” Yunho murmurs bashfully. The pregnant pause that ensues makes the canis nervous.

“Is it?”

“Wh- Yeah-” Yunho cuts off when the other lays on top of him, resting his forearms on each side of Yunho’s. The canis’s hips cant into the other’s, seeking contact.

“Why?” Mingi asks right by Yunho’s ear. He gives the other a quick peck, idly rocking his hips into the other’s.

“I’m just more comfortable this way… I-I’m shy about that.”

Mingi chuckles, “Shy about what? Don’t tell me it’s about your size. It’s not like I haven’t felt it through your pants-” He kisses Yunho again. “-it feels huge. You might be bigger than me.”

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“Don’t-” The Venusian pecks the canis on the head, “-apologize. I didn’t mean to be insensitive. I just want you to know that you have  _ nothing _ to be shy about. Yunho, you’re beautiful.”

Yunho almost whimpers at that.

* * *

The life of a jobber is one of binging, of inconsistency. There are brief periods of hyperactivity bookended by prolonged instances of nothing between contracts. Life on ATEEZ, while not necessarily driven by work contracts, is very much the same. Between missions, the crew tries to come up with lots of ways to pass the time.

Hongjoong is always absorbed in the Compass. He contemplates it and tries to coax it into working. He pores over their budget a lot. It’s a major stressor for him. Yunho can tell, though the captain would never admit it. In his spare time, he likes to write poetry. 

Jongho and San have taken up sparring in their spare time. It’s a good fit, Yunho thinks. Jongho has raw power, and with San’s disciplined style he can channel it productively. Plus, San can vent his stress into the nigh indestructable combat dummy that is Choi Jongho. Sometimes, Wooyoung joins. It’s easy to forget that, once upon a time, he wanted to be a trained killer (or something like that - Yunho isn’t sure). 

Yeosang is perpetually tinkering. If there’s nothing to do, he makes something to do. He whips up little projects here and there, and suddenly two days later there’s a new drone floating around performing this menial task or that. The Petty Officer hovers around him. He’s quiet - much to Yunho’s relief. The air surrounding him is still tense. Twenty times moreso when the Captain’s around. Thankfully, ever since boarding, they’ve avoided friction.

Mingi and Yunho…

Well, they enjoy one another’s company during time off.

They enjoy one another’s company  _ a lot _ .

They enjoy it in bed, on the desk, against the wall, against the window, in the shower once (or twice, maybe twice), on the floor… They really enjoy one another’s company. Youth, virility and boredom make for a hell of a combination, really, and Yunho doesn’t mind it one bit.

That’s why he’s not the least bit surprised when Mingi tugs him by the collar into his bedroom. Sometimes, they play coy and tease one another. There are feathery touches just beneath waistbands and hems, soft kisses along a jawline or across the clavicle. 

This is not one of those times.

Though they indulge again and again, Mingi’s just as hungry as ever. Yunho’s never been with someone like this. Mingi is so unabashed and unrestrained in giving himself - his adoration, his affection.

  
Their civility breaks down quickly (as it always does). Once the door shuts behind them, clothing gets tossed aside as bodies crash together. In minutes Mingi’s naked in Yunho’s lap, kissing him as if they hadn’t already made out a thousand times.

“Fuck,” Yunho groans. This isn’t fair. Life isn’t fair.  _ Song Mingi _ isn’t fair. Lightning surges across his veins as Mingi grinds against him. Yunho squeezes the other’s thighs again, relishing in the sensation of thick muscle under his fingertips.

Fuck.

Yunho does his best to give his desires an outlet. He tugs Mingi by the hair, taking swollen lips, gratiating himself by sinking canines into supple skin. Mingi shudders and lets out a breathy sound that gets completely swallowed by Yunho. The aching in the canis’s gut intensifies into gnawing need. It’s torturous, and Yunho finds himself on the precipice of wanton madness.

His head spins as Mingi resumes his trip down Yunho’s torso. His feverish kisses harbor an almost franticness to them, as if his very life depends on adoring every inch of the canis’s skin. Yunho imagines how those pretty, plush lips would feel wrapped around his leaking cock. Mingi keeps wandering, trailing wet kisses further and further down. Yunho happily leans back and admires the other. 

The Venusian is so beautiful, it’s devastating. As if his handsome face wasn’t enough, there’s his body. Broad shoulders and a tiny waist with long, built legs. Mingi’s tongue grazes the trail of hair coming up from Yunho’s waistband, and he wonders if Mingi’s hole is as pretty and pink as his lips.

It’s that thought that makes him slam the brakes.

Yunho freezes, guts churning with a caustic combination of nerves and lust. He’s just riling himself up at this point, and the last thing he wants is to go overboard and do something he regrets.

“Babe?” Mingi’s voice comes out small and timid.

“H-Huh?”

“You kind of- You froze up. Is- Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Yunho answers. It feels dumb to just say “fine” - he’s more than fine. Excitement is still swimming through his veins. It’s just laced with reservation and a twinge of fear. “I mean I’m- I’m just-”

What is he, exactly? He’s starting to question himself. Everything is just tossing and turning so much, he has no idea what to even tell the other.

“Yunho, what gives?” Mingi sits back on his haunches with a frown. “I’m sorry, I don’t wanna push you. I just- I want to be close to you. And I want you to feel comfortable. I- I mean is- is something the matter down there? I-” His voice lowers. “Do you stuff it? Not that there’s anything wr-”

“O-Oh my god- No!” Yunho’s face swelters with embarrassment. “No, it’s not that I just- I- I-” He urges himself to find his damn words.

Shit.

It’s really come to this.

Yunho scoots back a bit to make some space between them. The heat simmering into his gut turns to dread. He’s been avoiding this ever since they started making out. Yunho thought Mingi would’ve tired of him by now - or maybe he’d never question it. But, there he is, lips fixed into a pout and eyes pleading. Yunho realizes: this is really bothering him for reasons beyond the superficial.

The canis takes a deep breath, hands clasped tightly in his lap, and he starts to explain, “Mingi, the truth is that I am- w-well, I- I’m different than you are.”

“Right.”

“Like, we are- we’re from the same, um… Like the, uh, the family thing,” Yunho vaguely remembers hearing there were names for those things - the tiers of biological classification. But like hell can he remember them right now (hell, he barely knew them in the first place). “Okay, we both- we’re both homos- like you know homo sapiens, but your species is something different, you know?”

“Right,” Mingi nods.

“So we- I’m- I’m different down there,” Yunho pauses, waiting for the light of realization to dawn upon his lovely partner. The Venusian’s brows knit, and he starts unsubtly staring at Yunho’s clothed crotch.

“Different how?” He asks.

Yunho screeches internally with misery as he responds,“Um- Well, it sort of, uh, d-d’you anything about, um, d-dog… Anatomy?”

“No.” 

Right. Of course not. Why would he know anything? He mistook Yunho for a dog. Of course Mingi wouldn’t know anything. Yunho gnaws on his lower lips, silently willing the other to just understand. Obviously, that does not happen. Yunho wracks his brain for easy, understandable, nonrepugnant explanations.

The canis heaves a heavy sigh.

“I think I should- it’s better if I show you,” Yunho grumbles. He stands up on his knees and tries his best to stuff down the terror bubbling up inside of him. There’s a very realistic scenario playing out in his head - one where Mingi is absolutely revolted and their fun little thing comes to an awkward and abrupt end. Yunho can imagine it all too well: the look of disgust, his nose wrinkling with disdain, a hasty excuse and hastier escape.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Mingi - the  _ real _ Mingi’s voice - cuts in softly. He gives Yunho a little, reassuring smile. “I’m sorry for bringing it up. I just- I want you to feel comfortable around me. But if you’re not there yet - or if you’re never going to be there, that’s totally fine.”

“No, I- I do want you to- to know, though.” _ I want you to accept me _ , Yunho thinks. “I- I’m not ashamed, really, I’m not. I just don’t know how you’re going to react.”

“Hey, come here,” Mingi leans forward to give Yunho a comforting peck on the lips. “Listen, no matter what, I promise I’m not going to freak out or anything, okay?”

“O-Okay,” Yunho nods. His heart nearly beats out of his chest as he backs away once more. 

The canis hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and lowers them slowly. He can’t bear looking at Mingi, so he trains his eyesight downward instead. Even so, he can  _ feel _ the other’s gaze watching him. He’s barely hard anymore, so the true eccentricities of his anatomy remain hidden. Yunho can just tell that the question is at the tip of Mingi’s tongue: “What’s so different about that?” Before he has to answer another uncomfortable question, the canis starts stroking himself.

Yunho’s eyes shut, and he tries to ignore the anxiety welling up in his chest.

  
“Hey,” Mingi whispers, and the canis jolts. The Venusian’s breath tickles his skin. He must have shuffled over to Yunho without him even noticing. “I can help you with that.”

Without opening his eyes, Yunho wordlessly accepts. Mingi respects his space. He doesn’t touch the canis below the waist. He simply captures the other in a languid kiss, arms loosely looped around the other’s neck. Yunho’s tension relaxes ever so slightly, enabling him to lose himself more and more. The heat that’d nearly been snuffed out in his gut returns with a vengeance, licking at the insides of his stomach and seeping into his groin. His guts stir and with them so does his cock. 

In its normal state, Yunho looks completely unremarkable. However, the more heated he becomes, the more hume turns into canis. Blood rushes to his hardening cock as Mingi satiates him with kisses and teasing touches. His cock hardens, length stretching beyond the slit of his foreskin. Yunho’s toes curl at the sheer pleasure of being able to touch himself like this while he’s with Mingi. Pressure balloons in Yunho’s stomach, and he can feel the flesh at the base of his engorged cock begin to swell.

“B-Babe,” Yunho murmurs against the other’s lips. Mingi chases him for another kiss, but the canis stops him. “Babe, I-”

Mingi gets the picture and backs away again. He leans back, sitting on his haunches, and gives Yunho’s body a good, long look. Yunho tears his hand away, giving the other an unimpeded view of him. The Venusian unabashedly stares when his eyes reach the piece de resistance.

Yunho isn’t quite sure what to do with himself while the other takes it all in. It’s certainly a lot to take in - literally and figuratively. Yunho doesn’t measure, but he’s well aware that he’s above average size-wise. Then there’s the overall appearance. Beyond the fair foreskin his member is deep and engorged. A swollen knot sits at the base, preceding the veiny length and a head that tapers to a small point. His hands twich and fidget nervously, fighting the impulse to cover himself.

  
The ensuing silence does nothing to soothe his frayed nerves. He waits maybe a minute for a response, but it felt like an hour.

“Whoa,” Mingi gasps quietly.

Whoa?

The single word response sends Yunho reeling. Is it a good whoa? Or a bad whoa? A horrified whoa? A disgusted whoa? An awed whoa?

“U-Um, yeah,” Yunho murmurs. “This is… It.” The canis jerks himself a few times to illustrate the way his knot moves under the skin. He finally braves a peek at the other, and he’s immensely relieved not to see an expression of utter disgust. 

Mingi appears… Curious. Intrigued, even. He tilts his head to the side, gears very visibly turning in his head. Yunho practically wants to demand: “What are you thinking right now?!”

The Venusian’s tongue flits out from his lips, “H-How big-?”

“Idunno-” Yunho blurts out quickly. Heat swims both to his cheeks and his crotch.

As if deciding something, Mingi nods, “Okay. Y-yeah. Okay...”

Yunho fearfully squeaks out,“S-So, y-you’re okay with it-?”

“I like a challenge,” Mingi responds bluntly.

“I- You- you what?”

Without warning or preamble, Mingi gets down on all fours, positioning himself so close that Yunho can feel the other’s breath tickle his cockhead. The canis’s jaw drops with utter and complete shock. He struggles to collect his wits, entirely too occupied with the brand new sensation of Mingi in this proximity. His hard-on twitches with want, having had one too many rubbed out of it at the mere  _ thought _ of this.

“I’ve got a big mouth,” Mingi says dismissively. He leans in, just a hair’s width away from kissing Yunho’s cock but pauses. “If you’re okay with it-”

“Yes!” Yunho replies a little too enthusiastically. The Venusian smirks, glancing just behind Yunho. The canis doesn’t have to look to know that Mingi’s grinning at his stupid wagging tail.

“Hm. Maybe we should get into a better position for this,” Mingi mutters.

They ultimately end up with Yunho sitting at the edge of his bed and Mingi kneeling on the ground between his legs. Yunho thought he was turned on before, but now, with Mingi kissing a line up his inner thighs, he realizes that he didn’t know what turned on was. He can scarcely articulate thoughts with the sheer amount of blood flooding his crotch area. His cock throbs, wanting and ready to recieve the other’s attention.

Mingi teases him, trailing kisses inside one thigh and then the other. He noses at the patch of brown and blond hair just above (making Yunho realize that he probably ought to groom more moving forward). When Mingi finally presses his lips against the base, of his cock, Yunho almost cries out with relief.

The Venusian kisses up from the base to the head. He nips at the flesh bud of Yunho’s knot, making the canis’s toes curl. Yunho presses his lips together, gripping the edge of the bed in a vice. It’s good - too damn good for what it is, and he’s terrified he’ll come all over Mingi’s face from nothing but a few kitten licks.

Mingi runs his tongue from the base all the way up the shaft, purposefully catching it on the knot. Yunho realizes that the other is playing with it. He’s experimenting, getting to know the other’s body. Mingi mouths at it, sucking at the skin and prodding the bulb of flesh with his tongue. In a way - as lascivious and sexy as it is - there’s something weirdly adorable about it. Seeing Mingi so open and willing and wanting to explore his body just endears Yunho even more to the Venusian. Yunho felt so petrified of showing this part of himself to Mingi, so terrified he’d turn the other off completely. But, instead, Mingi’s taken this quirk in stride, driving away one of Yunho’s biggest insecurities.

“Shit-” Yunho gasps when Mingi closes his lips around the tip of his cock. His eyes roll back as Mingi takes more and more of him.

Mingi was right.

He does have a big mouth, and he manages to take even Yunho’s length with relative ease. That is, until he gets to the knot. Mingi opens his mouth wide as he tries to take it, but he goes too fast. Yunho groans when his cock hits the back of Mingi’s throat. Mingi hiccups, pulling off with a wet sound.

“Fuck- Sorry,” Yunho says softly, patting the Venusian’s head.

“It’s fine,” Mingi responds dazedly. “I just gotta- gotta figure out that thing-”

“My knot?”

“Your what?”

Yunho blushes, “Y-You can call it a knot. It moves, you know.” He bashfully wraps a fist around the bulb of flesh and pushes it up. “Might be easier like this.”

“Y-Yeah,” Mingi nods. He quickly lowers himself, using his hand to push the knot up.

“Oh  _ fuck- _ Mingi, that feels so good,” Yunho moans. Mingi moves slowly but with purpose. His mouth is wet and hot and soft. So fucking  _ soft _ . Yunho clutches the sheets with white knuckles. The temptation to grab him by the hair and thrust is very real and very powerful. He does everything he can to reign it back. This is probably overwhelming as it is. Yunho would never forgive himself if he made Mingi uncomfortable - or worse, hurt him.

Thankfully, Mingi appears to be enjoying himself. Well, sort of. Even though tears are running down his cheeks and drool is running down his chin, Mingi seems pretty content. God, he really is perfect. Confident, however, not so much. At least, not now. Not while he’s struggling to take Yunho more than halfway down his length. Little whimpers leave Mingi’s lips as he bobs up and down.

All too soon, the sweltering heat in Yunho’s abdomen starts mounting faster and faster. His head lolls back as he lets out a litany of moans and gutteral curses. He starts mixing up swear words with praising deities - at some point he’s fairly certain he calls Mingi god. The Venusian drinks up the praise, giving it his all. Yunho admires him for his enthusiasm, because even though he can’t see Mingi well, he can tell the other’s struggling. Slurping noises and gasps trickle out from Mingi’s lips. Yunho feels the other’s throat convulse as he gags, trying to take more and more. Part of him feels guilty but another part of him is just fueled by it.

“M-Mingi,” Yunho stutters breathily. “Mingi I’m close- I’m close-” He probably would’ve already come if not for his sheer willpower. Mingi carries on, uncaring. “Mingi- Mingi-” Holding back gets more and more difficult as the wet heat wraps around him. Even though it’s messy and fumbling, it’s Mingi, and that’s what sends Yunho racing toward the edge so damn fast.

His insides roil, and his toes curl. His tail twitches erratically as he tries to pump the brakes.

“Mingi- I’m- Serious- Gonna come- gonna come-!” Yunho reaches a hand out to pull him off, but Mingi bats it away. He pushes forward, trying to take all of the canis, and that’s it.

All that pent up pressure finally pours out. Yunho moans loudly, hips spasming as he spends himself. Wave after wave of heat rushes over him until it finally diminishes to something bearable. When his brain function returns to at least a serviceable state, he ventures a glance at Mingi.

“Oh- Fuck- M-Mingi,” Yunho fusses. Mingi is still coughing, eyes watering and and face covered in drool, sweat and come. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Mingi sniffs loudly, “For what?”

“For- For, like, torturing your face.”

The Venusian - in spite of how damn debauched and dirty he is - smiles, “That wasn’t face torture.”

“Seemed like it to me,” Yunho replies sheepishly.

“Trust me, it wasn’t,” Mingi chuckles. “Though if you want to…” His sweet smile widens into something more diabolical. He swipes his thumb across a stray drop of come on his chin and sucks on it, looking Yunho straight in the eye.

Yunho swallows nervously. Song Mingi might be the death of him, and they’ve barely been acquainted for a full month.

* * *

Fuck.

Yunho is breathtaking.

He whimpers, his body rocking to the rhythm of Mingi’s thrusts. His hands are hooked under his knees, holding his legs wide open to take the Venusian’s girth. Heat claws at Mingi’s insides, threatening to spill out, but he stamps it down. He refuses to give into it. He can’t - not yet. Not when Yunho is under him, so incredibly stunning and open.

Yunho digs his teeth into his lower lip, revealing the point of his canines. Mingi’s tempted to dip down and take his mouth. Devour him, suck on his lips and his tongue, graze his own along the dangerous points of his fangs. But that would mean breaking line of sight, and Mingi can’t do that. He can’t bear the thought of missing a single second of this.

It’s mesmerizing. Mingi drinks in every last detail - the shine of sweat on Yunho’s skin, the rise and fall of his chest, the futile fluttering of his lips. His cock is flushed, curved against his stomach, knot full-blown and drooling precome. They don’t do it like this normally, mostly because his tail tends to get in the way. And, yes, it is a bit of an obstacle - but not really. It swishes cutely.

Yunho’s body is incredible to Mingi. So similar yet so very different.

“Fuck,” Mingi mutters, thrusting in deep. Yunho’s back arches, and his legs shake as he whines. “Fuck- Yunho, you’re so beautiful.”

“Mm-Mingi- please-”

“Mhm,” Mingi knows. He sees the other’s cock twitch, spitting out string after string of precum. He can tell by the way the other fidgets frantically and whines.

In his life back on Venus, Mingi had never known a creature so honest. It never occurred to him that honesty could be so gorgeous. Yet there it is. Yunho’s body tells all. Without even trying, he expresses when he’s happy and when he’s sad, if he’s thrilled or afraid. After spending his entire life surrounded by a court of people who were never genuine, it’s so incredibly refreshing. It’s absolutely precious for someone to exist in such a state that their openness is thoroughly ingrained into them.

“Fuck, Yunho,” Mingi’s vision starts to swim, the pressure in his abdomen mounting. He grips the other’s knees tightly, knuckles going white.

He’s so cute and sexy, badass, earnest and real. So real. Yunho is just everything. The realization is near overwhelming, threatening to send Mingi over the edge. He hangs on, though. Every second of this coupling, of this Yunho, is a treasure in its own rite. Yunho lives honestly, he exists honestly. The incredible man writhing under him is Yunho all the same as the badass piloting the ship or the sweetheart sipping tea with him.

“M-Mingi, I’m-mm-m-” Yunho doesn’t finish that thought. His entire body quakes as he comes with a loud moan. Mingi burns the image into his head before coming undone.

His chest throbs as they come down from the throes. Mingi falls, just barely catching himself with his forearms on either side of Yunho’s head. Yunho catches his lips in a sloppy kiss, and Mingi’s heart aches even more.

Fuck.

He’s always had a fascination for the humecanis. It quickly grew into an attraction. Mingi has had his fair share of crushes. Though never officially allowed to see anyone romantically, it never stopped him from being involved - all under the table, of course. But nobody he’s ever been with is like Yunho.

And he’s starting to wonder if that’s why the ache in his chest is unlike all those times before, too.

* * *

“I can take it,” Mingi says out of nowhere.

“You can take what?” Yunho asks, taking a sip of his tea. It’s become a tradition of theirs - tea time together. Mingi says that afternoon tea was a must in the palace - so much so that it was officially sanctioned to be recognized across the region by his great-grandwhatevers. Yunho just likes it because he feels fancy and gets to spend time with Mingi.

“Your knot,” Mingi replies cooly, like he’d just informed Yunho of the weather.

The canis spits out his tea. He wipes the massive splatter on the table after his coughing fit subsides. 

“I’m sorry- what?” Yunho asks.

“I can take it,” Mingi shrugs. “I wanna do it.”

“You- you- you wanna-”

“Take your knot,” The Venusian says nonchalantly.

“Okay, um- I’m- I’m really glad you accept me, but you don’t… Have to do that,” Yunho replies, cheeks sweltering with prickling heat. 

“I want to.”

“No, really I- it’s okay, Mingi,” Yunho frowns. Mingi has been incredibly understanding ever since Yunho really opened up. Weirdly enough, it’s become the catalyst for another kind of physical relationship for the two. They’ve always been so… Fast. So insistent and fiery and overflowing with passion. But, now, sometimes (just sometimes) they slow it down a bit. Mingi stops, looks, asks about Yunho. “Does this feel nice?” “Does it hurt when I do this?” “Do you like this more?” “It doesn’t feel weird?” It’s endearing and sort of baffling. None of Yunho’s past bedmates had ever been so inquisitive or caring.

“Yeah… No, I wanna do it,” The Venusian says, sweet and stubborn. He takes a seat next to Yunho, scooting close.

“It’s okay. Really, truly I- it’s- it’s fine.”

“Yeah, no. We’re gonna do it,” Mingi says with a sense of finality. 

Just the thought of being with him like  _ that _ makes Yunho’s stomach coil with want. While the fantasies are tantalizing, the humecanis knows that reality doesn’t play out like some paperback bodice ripper.

“Why don’t we just-”

“Shhh!” Mingi shushes him, covering Yunho’s lips with his hand. “Shh- I don’t want to hear it. I know you’ve been thinking about it, too. I mean, I won’t strap you to the bed and force you- unless you like want to-”

Yunho pulls the Venusian’s hand away and gives him a look that he hopes is stern, “Please, Mingi, slow down.”

Mingi pouts in defiance. Fuck. It’s devastating, but Yunho refuses to give in without saying his piece. He imagines many a palace servant fell victim to that pout.

The canis continues, speaking softly, “Mingi I would  _ love _ to do that with you, but it’s not that simple. I could really hurt you. I mean- I don’t even know if it’ll feel good for you. It’ll probably be painful.”

“I’ll find the slipperiest lubricant in the universe,” Mingi replies.

“Mingi-”

“Yunho, please.”

“Please doesn’t- doesn’t change the fact that our bodies aren’t designed to go together-”

“Please.”

“I’m just not comfortable knowing I could be in a position to hurt you.”

“Yunho…” Mingi’s gaze locks with Yunho’s, eyes twinkling. “Yunho, please.”

“I- W-Well,” Suddenly, the humecanis’s steely resolve begins to falter. He wonders how Mingi manages to make his eyes  _ sparkle _ like that. Are those tears? Is he seriously tearing up because he wants dick?

“Yunho,” Mingi rests his chin on Yunho’s shoulder, and his voice lowers into a whisper. “Yunho, I really want you. I’ve never really wanted someone to put me in that position, but you... I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Whatever you’re picturing isn’t like reality, I promise you.”

“I’ve been fingering myself, wishing it was you filling me up.”

“I’ll think about it!” Yunho blurts out.

“You’ll  _ think _ about it?”

“I mean let’s- Okay- Yeah. Yes. I will- We can do the. The thing.”

“You’re the best!” Mingi beams, throwing his arms around Yunho and pulling him into a tight hug.

With a request like that, how could Yunho possibly deny him?

* * *

Mingi saw no reason to hesitate after getting Yunho’s permission. The canis expressed shock when he got dragged into the bedroom later that night. After dozens of “are you sure”s and “ _ really _ , are you sure”, Mingi shut him up (using his own lips, of course). Feeling far too eager, Mingi threw his clothes off in minutes, quickly bullying Yunho to do the same.

“Ff- You love marking your territory, don’t you?” Mingi chuckles, head tilted back as Yunho adds a new bruise to the collection on Mingi’s shoulders. Yunho just hums happily, pressing a kiss on the sore spot when he’s finished.

Their lips crash again, and Mingi delights in running his tongue along the tips of Yunho’s canines. He relishes in the friction between them as they grind, arousals blooming. The pleasant heat in Mingi’s stomach begins to fester in a frustrating way. He takes action by grabbing one of Yunho’s hands and planting it on his ass in a not so subtle request.

Yunho stops, “Mingi…”

“Yunho, I- I’m not going to force you, but, I mean- I really want to.”

“I know- I know, and I want to. Fuck- Trust me, I do. But, I- we can’t do it with no lubricant.”

Mingi grins ear to ear, “I know. Hold one second.” He unwraps his arms from the other and reaches to a bedside drawer. From it he withdraws a generic looking bottle labelled with plain text in the universal language. The Venusian waves it triumphantly before tossing it onto the bed beside Yunho.

“Where’d you find this?” Yunho asks, eyeing the tube dubiously.

“Infirmary,” Mingi grins.

“Will it work?”

“It was about the slipperiest thing I could find. I think it’ll be alright.”

“What’s this for anyway?”

“Honestly it’s a plain base distillate- uh, think of it as a carrier oil. It’s a versatile thing that can synthesize with various medicines to deliver it topically. At least, I’m guessing that’s why they had it in the infirmary.”

“Huh,” The canis tests the consistency, squeezing a bit onto his fingers. Unsurprisingly, he overdoes it by accident. The oil runs between his long fingers and down his palms. For some reason, the sight of it makes Mingi even more desirous.

“Of course, there is one way to check if it works for certain,” Mingi leans up, catching Yunho’s lips and grabbing him by the wrist. He guides down the other’s wrist until it’s resting on his lower abdomen implicitly.

Yunho intakes a sharp breath, and his fingers fidget. With his free hand he pushes Mingi onto the bed and climbs on top. The Venusian shudders at the force, ready to surrender himself. He trusts Yunho more than anyone. That may be ill-advised given the short time they’ve known each other, but his heart tells him the humecanis would never do anything to hurt him. Hell, Yunho has said pretty much the exact same thing. His words are not the sole reason for Mingi’s belief, either. Every step of the way, the pilot has been utterly gracious and understanding. He prioritizes Mingi’s safety and happiness unlike any partner Mingi knew before. It makes his heart glow with fondness and stomach roil with eager heat.

Mingi wiggles out of his sleeping shorts - a loaner pair from the canis himself - as they continue to kiss fervently. Mingi fiddles with the hem of Yunho’s underwear in a nonverbal request. The other doesn’t miss a beat, still kissing him as he sheds his last remaining layers of clothing.

The contact of skin on skin feels searing to Mingi. He shudders in anticipation as Yunho’s hardening cock brushes against his. Yunho once again travels down, lips grazing his neck, mouthing at the collarbone and trailing gentle kisses down his chest. Mingi still gasps when Yunho takes a nipple into his mouth. Though he’s done it dozens of times, the sharp points of the canis’s canines always carries an extra thrill - just the slightest addition of danger. He could very easily draw blood, mar and abuse the Venusian’s glowing, porcelain skin - yet he doesn’t. He’s dangerous yet delicate.

Yunho moves to give tthe other nipple the same treatment, hands travelling down to Mingi’s waist. The canis pauses there, wrapping his hands around stretching his thumbs across Mingi’s stomach. He always jokes that he could probably hold Mingi’s waist like that, merely in the grip of his hands. The prospect never struck Mingi as particularly thrilling. However, being beneath the canis, recieving the full brunt of his affections and ministrations, there’s something heady about it. Mingi is by no means small, but under Yunho’s care he almost feels that way. 

Mingi tries to reciprocate a bit, hands travelling down the other’s front, but Yunho stops him.

“Don’t,” He murmurs against Mingi’s stomach, “If I knot up right now, it won’t fit.”

_ It won’t fit. _

Mingi holds back a groan at the thought.

It’s strange how Yunho has managed to open his eyes to something he never prior thought appealing. During his trysts back home, he was always the bigger one. He was the one assuring the other, taking care of them, topping them, warning them to relax to take him, prepping them, and setting the pace. Now Yunho is doing so for him. He never minded taking the role of caretaker or dominant, but he realizes now that he’d been missing this. He wonders if it’s something that Yunho’s awoken in him or if it’s the trust that allows him to enjoy giving himself over.

His sexual self-reflection promptly gets tossed away when Yunho’s hands move again. The humecanis slides his hands down Mingi’s sides and down his thighs. He rubs the Venusian’s quads slowly, squeezing and dipping his fingers inward teasingly. Mingi shivers, legs opening in both concession and request.

Yunho takes the nonverbal cue intuitively. He dips his fingers between Mingi’s legs, grazing them up the tender, sensitive flesh. Mingi’s hard-on weeps in eager anticipation. His hole twitches when the other’s finger passes over it. The mere contact of that alone - the implication of what’s to come - already has him clawing at the sheets in a vice grip. The canis moves back up to kiss Mingi lazily as an oily finger massages the tense pink ring of muscle.

A soft gasp leaves the Venusian’s lips as the first finger presses in. The invasion of the first finger isn’t painful - Mingi’s been prepping himself in anticipation for days, trying to imagine it and recreate the sensation himself. Still, the shock of knowing it’s Yunho combined with the other’s curious prodding gives him a slight thrill. 

“Shit,” Yunho whispers against Mingi’s lips. “You feel so nice.” A second finger experimentally prods at Mingi’s rim, eager and ready to join the first. “Fuck, can’t wait to be inside you.”

A whimper sounds out, and it takes a prolonged second for Mingi to realize that came out of him. He spreads his legs wider. He’s almost tempted to beg the other to just take him now, but he knows it’s a stupid idea. Thankfully, Yunho manages to interpret the action as readiness and slides his second finger in. Two is where it begins to be a stretch. Mingi’s head lolls back into the pillow as Yunho gently massages him open. His lips fall open at the very welcome sensation of those beautiful, long fingers canvassing him. 

Sparks ignite for an instant, and his entire body lurches in response. 

“Ah- There,” Yunho murmurs against the Venusian’s feverish skin. He hits it again - this time with purpose - and Mingi chokes on a gasp. He can feel Yunho’s lips curve upwards against his. Mingi can tell he’s pulling all kinds of faces - not pretty ones. He loathes his natural expressions which tend to skew toward pain and discomfort - even if that’s not what he’s feeling. His face scrunches and he flinches as Yunho’s long fingers reach deep, opening him up. Mingi wonders how many partners Yunho’s had to be so gracious himself. He never would have thought of Yunho as the type with a long list of partners, but his hands seem practiced. 

“Can I put in another?” The canis asks softly.

“Mhm,” Mingi nods.

Yunho presses kisses along his jaw and down his neck as he continues. Mingi bites down on his lip when Yunho pushes three fingers in. He’s starting to feel the sting of being stretched. It’s not terribly painful, but it does make him squirm. It takes him longer to acclimate to that sensation. Thankfully, Yunho knows just when to brush his sweet spot. The dizzying punch of pleasure shoots straight to his cock, erasing the peculiar feeling of being stretched for an instant.

“Just one more,” Yunho says.

“O-One more?” Mingi murmurs, eyes opening wide inadverantly. He’s met with the sight of a beautiful humecanis with blown out pupils and flushed ears. Yunho’s beauty almost makes Mingi forget his shock. Almost.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Yunho replies. “Mingi, you’re taking a knot. It’s- it’s different, okay? If you’re uncomfortable now, though, we can do something else.”

“No- No, no, I was just surprised,” Mingi rushes to assuage the other’s hesitence. Yes, it is surprising. He’s never had a partner for whom he had to prepare so thoroughly. But that isn’t to say he doesn’t want to advance. 

Red rushes to Yunho’s face as he sheepishly explains, “Mingi, I- if- if it’s unpleasant, I can’t exactly take it out.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Like- I mean-” The other coughs embarrassedly, “I- It’s a knot, Mingi. It’s supposed to- to-” His voice drops into a whisper, like he’s embarrassedly telling someone about the birds and the bees for the first time. (In a way, he is.) “Like- So- Biologically, um, it was so- so the mate couldn’t, um, move and compromise the, uh, breeding process. I-It’s meant to plug you up.”

Mingi is certain that Yunho meant those words to be informative. But, for some reason, that combination of words from Yunho’s mouth, in the context of what they’re doing, makes him even hornier. He keens at the implication. The Venusian licks his lips and nods.

“Add the fourth one,” He whispers.

Yunho takes his lips hungrily and obliges the former royal. Mingi grunts into the kiss when the four fingertips breach his entrance. He’s never been stretched this much in mere preparation. The hot sting of the stretch runs up his spine and makes him tremble. Even though four fingers doesn’t compare to a cock, they are a bit taxing to take. Mingi’s legs fall open even wider, and he has to remind himself to breathe. 

Yunho’s free hand runs up Mingi’s thigh and takes ahold of his cock. The canis strokes the Venusian lazily as he works his fingers in and out. After a bit of sweet kissing and lax stroking, the strain inside begins to slacken. It gives way to pleasure along with the strange pressure of being filled. Heat is already ballooning in his stomach and the other has barely done anything yet.

“I’m alright,” Mingi murmurs, rocking his hips slightly to meet the other’s fingers.

“Are you s-”

“Yes,” The Venusian insists.

“Are you positive you’re as relaxed as you could possibly be?” Yunho slides his fingers out, giving a fleeting tease at Mingi’s prostate.

“Yunho, I really adore your attentive nature, but if it’s all the same to you, I would very much like to get stuffed with your cock now.”

Yunho’s mouth clamps shut, no doubt to suppress a snort, “Okay, your majesty.”

“You’re not supposed to call me that,” Mingi pouts. “I’m not a prince. I’m not a noble who’s above you.”

Yunho frowns, backing off a bit so he can look Mingi in the eye, “Can you be  _ my  _ prince?” He caresses Mingi’s cheek, making the Venusian positively melt.

“What do you mean ‘your’ prince? I’m not a prince at all.”

“Ah- I meant, um- as in, my prince in bed. My beautiful highness who I worship in the sanctions of the bedroom.”

“Like a roleplay?” Mingi’s brows raise curiously.

“No. I just, I liked it as a pet name, I dunno,” Yunho laughs sheepishly. “You’re just so cute and sexy, I just- I want to give you everything. To serve you, fuck you how you want, worship every inch of your body.” He punctuates the point by kissing Mingi on the nose.

Whatever solid parts of Mingi that were left immediately melt at the forthright compliment. He would be ecstatic to take whatever it is Yunho would offer.

“Pet name...” Mingi ponders the idea for a moment. A mischievous grin crosses his lips, and he tells the other, “I do not want to be called a prince, but for you… Call me princess.”

“Wait, serious?” Yunho chuckles.

“Only in the bedroom.”

“My beautiful Princess Mingi,” Yunho tries it out. Mingi’s taken aback, and his heart does a flip. He did not anticipate the little nickname to have such an effect on him, but hearing Yunho say it makes the warmth in his gut swell. The title of prince is burdensome to Mingi. All the word does is bring up years of suppression and memories of court, politicians kissing ass and dull meetings. But to hear Yunho call him a princess - after so attentively prepping him, after trailing kisses along his body and gazing into his eyes - it’s completely different. It makes him feel delicate and cherished. It’s a special name. Perhaps not due to the word itself. Princess has various connotations, many of which are negative, and it doesn’t necessarily roll off the tongue in a particularly pleasing way. But it’s special because it is Yunho’s name for Mingi meant only for the sanctum of their intimacy. 

“Yeah,” Mingi murmurs. “That’s good.”

Yunho grins and his tail wags, “I like it a lot. Princess Mingi.”

“Only for you.”

Yunho swan dives in for another kiss, and Mingi returns it graciously, warmth quickly seeping back into his skin. He grinds his arousal against Yunho’s own, reminding the other of his pressing need. Yunho utters a low “kay” before backing off to hunt down the oil bottle again. Mingi almost catches himself drooling as he watches the clear liquid run down the other’s flushed, engorged cock. It felt unlike anything he’d ever known before in his mouth. He can’t imagine how it will feel sheathed inside his ass. He shivers with anticipation. 

“Turn over for me, princess. It’ll be easier on you this way, I think.”

Mingi hastily does as he’s asked. He watches over his shoulder as Yunho spreads his legs and settles between them. It’s such a stark contrast between the other’s reddened cock and the pale alabaster of his ass cheeks. It’s big. He’s known that for a bit now. However, never before did it feel so imposing as it does in that moment. For the first time, Mingi starts to feel nervous. Feeling Yunho’s cockhead tease at his entrance makes butterflies swim in his stomach. After all the glib proclomations of how he “could take it” he realizes - he is going to take it. He’s going to take it and for some indeterminable amount of time, he will have no other choice than to take it. Mingi’s head spins at the realization, and while he does feel anxious, it exhilirates him, too.

Yunho takes his time. (Too much time, in Mingi’s opinion.) He cups Mingi’s ass cheeks, large hands easily stretching across the muscular flesh, squeezing and groping. He scissors his fingers in again. Every teasing brush of the prostate makes Mingi’s toes curl and further fuels the frustration stewing in his gut.

“Yunho,” Mingi huffs. “I said I was ready.”

The canis chuckles, “Sorry princess. Just wanted to be sure.”

Yunho takes a deep breath and leans over Mingi. He plants one hand by Mingi’s own and uses the other to line himself up. The slick tip of the canis’s cock teases at his entrance, and that alone makes Mingi squirm. It’s shaped slightly different - tapered and pointed slightly upward - and the tiny tip just barely catches on his hole. Mingi is close to begging Yunho to put it in when he finally starts pushing.

The Venusian gasps as the tip breaches his entrance. Yunho presses satiating kisses along Mingi’s back and shoulders as he eases himself in at an agonizing pace. Mingi can feel the tickle of Yunho’s shaky breaths fanning across his back. The Venusian clutches the sheets in a vice while the canis slowly advances.

It feels endless. Whenever Mingi thinks he must’ve bottomed out, he just keeps pushing in. The constriction of air makes him wonder if the other’s cock has penetrated up to his lungs. It’s not, though. It’s just the overwhelming sensation of being filled.

“Fuck,” Yunho groans through gritted teeth.

“Shit, Yunho, you’re big,” Mingi gasps for air.

“You’re doing good, princess. Fuck, you feel so good.”

After what feels like eons, Yunho bottoms out. Mingi can already feel his body tremble. He’s not certain how long his arms can hold up - and the other has merely gotten himself all the way in.

Yunho does a few shallow, experimental thrusts, and Mingi winces as he tries to adjust. He’d been prepared well, so it isn’t excrutiating, but he can tell why Yunho wanted more fingers.

“Fuck,” The canis pushes all the way in, planting his hands on each side of Mingi’s body. He leans over, pecking his princess on the cheek and whispering, “I’m- It’s gonna- You’ll feel it.”

Not a second after his breathy sentence ends does Mingi feels it. The Venusian gasps at the strange senstion. The mass inside of him starts to swell at the base. His breath hitches as he endures it. The knot swells, pressing against his walls and stretching him from within. It stings. His body starts to shake, muscles strained from holding him upright in lieu of the alien stimulation.

“Shit,” The curse drops from his lips, hoarse. The knot sure as hell did not look that big, but inside of him it feels massive. “Shit,” He whimpers again.

“Are you okay princess?” Yunho asks.

“M-Mhm. I am. Just. Adjusting.”

“You’re doing so good,” Yunho presses a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Just tell me when you’re ready.”

“I- I’m gonna need a moment. Feels crazy.”

“Why don’t you lay your chest down?”

Mingi decides to follow the advice, and it comes as a massive relief. He lets his chest rest on the mattress, hands taking fists full of sheets. He can’t tell if the searing pain inside of him is the knot’s swelling or if it’s just him. He knows there are fantastical toys and devices that exist. Things that can indulge damn near any perverse fantasy a person could possibly have. But the sensation of being knotted is something else entirely. Mingi is fairly certain no toy, android or device could possibly replicate it. Not only does he feel the stretch or the slick, velvety member, but he can feel Yunho throb inside of him, feel the tip of his cockhead hook forward.

“How’re you faring, beautiful?” Yunho asks sweetly. He rubs Mingi’s hips in idle, soothing motions. 

“Adjusting,” Mingi can barely speak. “Um- Is it normal to- to not be able to breathe?”

“I’ve heard that before, yeah. Just focus on breathing and feeling good, okay? Let me do the rest,” Yunho hums. He wraps a hand around Mingi’s cock and starts stroking again. The tinge of pleasure manages to subdue the stretching sensation.

Mingi does as Yunho says, concentrating on the feeling of the other’s slick hand stroking his cock and doing his best to breathe. The knot still very much feels present, but it doesn’t hurt terribly. There’s a slight sting, but nothing that Mingi can’t handle. Nothing that would overwhelm the pleasure of Yunho whispering sweet nothings while stroking him off.

The Venusian starts to relax. The tension gradually melts from his body, and he opens up - opens his legs wider, arches his back as the muscles holding Yunho’s knot in a death grip relinquish just ever so slightly.

“Ready to start moving, princess?” Yunho asks.

“As I’ll ever be,” Mingi leans up to catch Yunho’s lips in a kiss before dropping back onto the pillows.

Yunho kisses Mingi’s neck and starts to move. He begins with slow, shallow thrusts.

“O-Oh,” Mingi gasps. It’s strange. So incredibly strange to be filled yet not at the same time, to have the length glide in and out while the knot remains firmly lodged past the other’s rim, the edge of it just barely pressing his prostate.

“It’s alright?”

“Not- Not hurting,” Mingi chokes out.

Yunho strokes Mingi as he starts adjusting. At first, he doesn’t go faster, but he thrusts deeper. The canis backs out until his tip just barely remains beyond the knot; without warning, he drills in with quick, deliberate force, robbing Mingi of the air in his lungs.

Mingi’s toes curl, and his mouth gapes with a stillborn gasp. 

Fuck.

That was intense.

The knot teases at his prostate, then Yunho’s massive cock follows up with purposeful force. Mingi damn near feels it stab him in the gut. Though he doesn’t register the sensation as immediately pleasurable, it’s not painful, either. His cock twitches, spitting out a string of drool, and a shiver runs down his spine.

“Okay?” Yunho asks again.

“Uh-huh,” Mingi replies breathlessly.

“Gonna keep going then.”

“Right.”

Yunho follows up with another hard thrust, and he makes Mingi see stars with that one. Then another. And another. The weird strain of being stretched begins to subside, giving way to pure pleasure. Yunho eases on the force and instead picks up speed. It sends Mingi reeling, his vision starting to blur. He quivers beneath the other’s ministrations, seeping cock messing the sheets below and hips spasming. Pleasure scorches his body from the inside out.

He can feel everything so much. Every finger wrapped around his cock. The strain of the knot against his rim every time Yunho pulls back. The friction of the blended textile sheets against his nipples. He doesn’t even realize he’s making sounds at first - or that he’d even opened his mouth at all - until the drool running out the corner of his lips runs down to his chin.

“Fuck- Mingi- Feels so good,” Yunho moans into his ear. The praise shoots straight to Mingi’s cock, and the hot pressure in his gut coils even more tightly. 

“Mm- Yunho,” Mingi’s eyes roll back. 

Control starts slipping from him. It’s little things at first - his toes curling or hips jerking. It gets more and more difficult for him to even keep his hips upright as his body quakes. Somehow, the pleasure even shoots to the palm of his hands, disabling him from gripping the sheets tightly as he had before. Instead his fingers clutch at the soiled linen futilely, curling around the textile as some unseen force manipulates them as if he were an articulated doll.

“Fuck- Mingi, you’re doing it, you’re taking my knot. How’s it feel?”

“I don’t- good,” He slurs. He can scarcely scrape together a coherent thought let alone express it in words, but it doesn’t stop him from crying.

“You don’t feel good?”

“So, it’s so- ah! Good! It’s good!” Mingi yelps when Yunho’s cockhead hits his prostate at a particular angle. The Venusian pants, trying to breathe normally like he’d been told.

“Wait,” Yunho halts, leaning back. “Mingi, are you okay?” He rubs circles on Mingi’s hips soothingly. “We can-”

“No stop. Don’t stop,” Mingi whines, half-braindead.

“Do you mean-”

“Don’t. Stop,” The Venusian huffs, finding the other’s eyes over his shoulder. With as much sternness as he can muster in his state, he repeats himself: “Do not. Stop.”

“O-Oh,” Yunho’s cheeks flush even more deeply, and he nods. He leans forward, kissing the other on the lips quickly, and picks his pace back up.

Mingi’s moan echoes loudly across the metal walls and furnishings of the bedroom. Yunho continues to stroke him through it. The Venusian starts to positively melt. He can tell he’s not long for this world. What little strength and brain power he has, he uses to stick his ass up higher and wiggle his hips. The lewd squelch of slippery flesh slapping fills the space along with their voices. Everything blends together to create a pleasant hum of lascivious white noise in Mingi’s ears.

Normally, when he’s close, his cock will twitch.

His entire body lurches and twitches - hands, feet, hips chest. Everything begins spasming erratically as he nears his expiration. Yunho, either reading the signs or intuiting it, begins driving his cock in at torturous angles. All the while the knot plugs him and perpetually grazes his prostate just barely. 

“Ahh- Fuck- Yunho,” The words spill from Mingi’s lips as a pitiful whine. “Yunho, Yunho, Yunho, Yunho- ♑︎□︎♎︎⬧︎ ◻︎●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎♏︎♋︎❒︎ ♎︎□︎⬥︎■︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⬥︎♋︎●︎●︎⬧︎- Yunho- ♎︎♏︎❍︎□︎●︎♓︎⬧︎♒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎-”

As if spurred by hearing the Venusian’s mother tongue, Yunho pounds into him relentlessly. It’s cruelly abrupt, the way Mingi comes all at once. The pressure built up for so much time, yet instead of working up to a crescendo, it’s as if he’d been thrown straight from rest to fortississimo.

Everything goes white, and once again Mingi gags on what likely would’ve been a sound. The white hot pleasure strikes him like lightning, surging through his veins and shooting out of his cock. Yunho groans, pace slowing as he strokes Mingi through it.

The second he can, Mingi sucks in air, desperate for breath that had been robbed of him. His orgasm lasts seemingly forever, come spurting from his flushed cock until it almost hurts. When he finally comes down from the peak, his body goes limp. Mingi’s hips drop, and he can feel the strain of the knot against his rim. Yunho has to grasp his hips to keep them up and prevent any accidental disaster. Mingi’s grateful, though he’s fairly certain he’s incapable of expressing so verbally.

Yunho leans over and catches Mingi’s lips. A kiss, now that is something Mingi can gives, and he returns the affection with his own sloppy fervor. 

“Fuck- So gorgeous,” Yunho coos between kisses. “So pretty. You took it so well, princess.”

Mingi gives a vaguely gratiated whimper in return. Yunho presses chaste kisses atop his head, giving him a few moments to rest.

“Can I move, princess? You think you can handle that? If not I can wait.”

“M...Move,” Mingi manages to get out. “Want to feel you. Use me.”

Yunho’s eyes widen for an instant, and Mingi feels the canis’s sheathed cock twitch inside of him. Apparently, he appreciated the sentiment. The Venusian shudders, stomach stirring just the slightest bit.

“Anything for you, princess,” Yunho whispers. “I’ll do anything for you.” He kisses Mingi one last time before leaning up and grasping the other’s hips in his large hands. With the new grip, he’s got better leverage, and Mingi is happy to ragdoll and allow the other to do as he pleases.

Yunho works up to a fast pace yet again, and Mingi has to bite down on the pillow to stop himself from wailing. It’s so much. So, so much. His insides barely got a break, and yet he can feel a warm tingle in his crotch again.

“Fuck,” Yunho groans. “Princess, you feel so fucking amazing. You took my knot so well.”

“Felt so good. Want more,” Mingi responds without even thinking. He’s turned into a wanton mess in the wake of his orgasm. The meager filter he possessed is gone, leaving the filth in his head completely unmitigated.

The canis lets out a low growl, and Mingi’s eyes actually roll back. The other increases his pace. Every thrust jabs Mingi’s guts, eliciting a yelp and making his insides churn. Fuck. Again? Already?

Yunho leans over again and presses kisses on the spots he’d left marks. Mingi’s body slowly wakes up, and he tilts cocks his head to the side, giving the other ample access. The canis takes the liberty to make a few more spots, nibbling as he drills into him, little noises dripping out from between his lips.

“Gonna come,” Yunho growls.

“Fff- Please. Fill me up with your come. Want it.”

“Fuck- Gonna give it to my princess.”

Mingi’s body trembles as prickling heat needles his guts yet again. It feels similar yet different this time, and he can’t help thinking he’s not ready for it. Still, ready or not, it’ll come - of that he’s certain.

“Mm- Y-Yunho, ff- I’m- I think I’m- again-”

“I’m so close.”

“Fuck-”

“Gonna fill you up-”

“Yes, ff-”

“Gonna breed you like a bitch,” Yunho growls. His body hunches, and his hips drive home with a harsh thrust. The canis leans down and sinks his teeth into Mingi’s shoulder, groaning as he empties himself inside of the other.

Mingi lets out a shrill screech as the canines sink into his shoulder, breaking skin. It ought to hurt more, he thinks, but so many other sensations are overwhelming it, the pain simply adds to the slurry of pleasures.

“Ffuh- Yunho- It’s coming out-” 

Mingi’s body quakes yet again as the pressure alleviates itself. Yunho’s hips continue fucking into the Venusian until he’s entirely spent. He unlatches from the other’s shoulder and stays there, trying to catch his breath.

The Venusian barely perceives the other’s knot going down. When it finally does, Mingi’s legs shake uncontrollably as he crumbles onto the mattress. Hot liquid runs down his thighs and drips off of his belly, smearing into the sheets below. Though the knot’s gone, a ghost of a sensation remains. The Venusian’s body feels strange, numb yet tingly at the same time. When his fingertips graze the sheets, he can hardly perceive the soft fabric beneath them. Everything is dull in comparison.

All too soon, everything cools down. A shudder runs down Mingi’s spent body. He grimaces as realization dawns on him. Tears well up in his eyes, and he bites down on the pillow. His body slumps onto the messed sheets. 

Things go a bit hazy for a while. Is it one minute? Five? Fifteen? Mingi isn’t really sure.

“Mingi…? Mingi?” Yunho’s voice breaks the silence concernedly. Mingi feels a hand gently grasp his arm. “Mingi, are you okay?”

Mingi nods against the pillow. He shivers all the sweat, come, drool and everything else cooling on his skin.

“B...Babe?” Yunho starts to sound more worried, making Mingi embarrassed. “D-Did I hurt you?!” The guilt in Yunho’s voice makes the Venusian feel worse.

“Why don’t we go get a shower, then?”

Mingi shakes his head again.

“Wh- Babe, come on, then. Let’s go shower.”

Mingi doesn’t say anything.

“Mingi?” Yunho’s gentle squeeze gets a little bit more. “Mingi?” When the other can’t muster a response, Yunho turns him over as gingerly as possible.

Mingi winces, immediately covering his face with his arm. It’s so much colder, and he shudders.

“Mingi, is something the ma- ah…”

The Venusian refuses to uncover his face. He wants to die on the spot. He clenches his legs, shooting his free hand over his crotch - as if that’ll cover the massive stain on the sheets. 

Yunho lets out a soft gasp, “Oh, Mingi-”

“‘M sorry-”

“C’mon babe, let’s get to the shower,” Yunho says softly. Mingi’s stomach aches more, a combination of humiliation and fondness. He’s so sweet. Even now.

“I can go myself-”

“No,” Yunho asserts kindly. “C’mon.”

Suddenly, Mingi finds himself hoisted up. The Venusian lets out a little yelp as he’s scooped up into the other’s lap and off the bed. Taken aback, he has no choice but to uncover his eyes and face the other. Yunho holds Mingi close, an arm securely fixed beneath his hips while the other one wraps around his waist. 

The canis grins sweetly, “Hey, dummy, wrap your legs around.”

“Wha-?” Mingi mumbles dazedly.

“Makes it easier,” Yunho says pressing a kiss on Mingi’s cheek. Mingi obliges, and Yunho carries him toward the door with surprising ease.

“A-Are we gonna be okay?” Mingi asks timidly, eyeing the empty hall as the door slides open.

“Eh, probably,” The canis says dismissively. The Venusian’s head cranes back as they step into the hall. “We can take care of the sheets later. Sleep in your bed?”

“Y-Yeah,” Mingi mutters. Heat roasts him from the inside out as they step into the drafty hallway. He hides his face in the other’s shoulder, burying it the comfort of the other’s presence.

The sound of their steps starts to echo loudly, and white light seeps in through Mingi’s shut eyes, telling him they’re in the bathroom. Yunho walks them to the back, where the showers are, before gently tapping Mingi’s hips.

Mingi unwraps his legs and sets his feet down on the ground. Yunho kisses him as they disentangle. When Mingi finally manages to unlatch, he stumbles. His knees feel like jelly, and he wobbles with precisely the grace of a newborn filly. Yunho deftly catches the falling Venusian, wrapping a hand around his waist.

“S-Sorry,” Mingi mutters. He’s still reeling, not fully recovered from what happened. “I’m sorry-”

“Stop apologizing,” Yunho satiates the Venusian’s doubt with sweet kisses before turning the shower on. Warmth seeps into Mingi’s clammy skin, rinsing away all of the sweat and come.

“Ss-” He clamps his lips shut before he can say any more. Yunho frowns, wrapping Mingi up in a loose hold.

“Mingi I… I should be the one apologizing,” He moves a hand up to cup the Venusian’s face, jets of water splashing over their bodies. He runs a finger down Mingi’s neck, grazing the red, angry skin where sharp teeth sunk in. “I- If I hurt you, you can tell me.”

“No!” Mingi insists. “No, god- Yunho-” He presses a kiss on the other’s lips just to illustrate the point. Then another, for good measure. “Yunho, I- it was intense. It was  _ definitely _ intense, I… I’ve never felt anything like that before in my life. And trust me Venusian technology makes some  _ crazy _ toys.”

“Well, now you know what it’s like. So, um, y’know we definitely don’t have to do that every day.”

“Maybe not, but I did enjoy it. Oh- Don’t look so sad,” Mingi pouts exaggeratedly.

That gets a chuckle out of the canis. It relieves Mingi to see the clouds break, revealing the sunshine that is his smile. 

“Yeah, but I did, um-” Yunho’s voice lowers to a tiny whisper, “-I did literally fuck the piss out of you.”

“Mmm, and there goes the romance,” Mingi laughs sheepishly, face turning red.

“Not if I can help it,” Yunho insists. He squishes the other’s face, covering it in kisses.

“Mm-Mm! Yunho-”

“Not gonna stop until you stop frowning,” When Mingi finally satiates him with a lopsided grin, the canis relinqishes slightly. “Seriously, Mingi, don’t worry about it. Don’t worry about anything. You are perfect. Trust me, after the horror stories I heard from my dad, I’m glad there wasn’t any blood. At the end of the day, sometimes sex gets a little messy, and, honestly? I’m more than okay with it.” 

“Oh my- Yunho!”

“What?”

“You are- there is a  _ lot _ more to you than meets the eye. You’ve got a serious kinky side.”

“Oh babe, you don’t even know,” Yunho’s voice lowers into a growl, and in spite of everything Mingi feels his arousal stir.

“Yunho-!” Mingi grins, closing the gap to pull the other into another kiss. This one runs long, and Mingi luxuriates in it.

He separates, glowing with warmth, but Yunho chases it. God, does that make his heart ache. He’s never been wanted like this - so earnestly by someone so genuine. Yunho has no agenda. He isn’t after a title, rank, prestige or scandal. He’s just happy with Mingi as he is, right now, at this very moment.

  
  


* * *

Apparently, to Song Mingi, “not an every day thing” means waiting two days before demanding the knot again. Yunho got caught off guard, a simple makeout session turning quickly mid-kiss.

“What?” Yunho asks, face squashed into an expression of utter disbelief. “You want- what?!”

Mingi wiggles slightly in Yunho’s lap - the tricky bastard - and he juts out his lower lip, “I’m used to it now.”

  
“We- We did it once-”

  
“Twice. The shower.”

“Okay. You are- You’re not used to it.”

“I know what to do now.”

“M-Mingi, I- I would love to, I mean-”

“It felt good, didn’t it? I mean, if come is anything to go off of, you came so much inside, I could almost taste it-”

  
“Oh my god- gross!”

Mingi giggles, “I’m just expressing how pleasurable it was!”

“Well, I- I did really enjoy it, but I don’t want to put you through that. Need I remind you: you pissed the bed.”

“I’ll pee before this time! Anyway, you didn’t have a problem with that.”

He had a point there.

Yunho shakes the lewd mental image of Mingi losing control of his body away. 

“I can’t,” Yunho lies.

“You can’t?”

“I can’t. It’s like- like a battery. I need to recharge.”

“Yunho you’re half-hard right now.”

Dammit.

Another point.

“If we do it too much, we’ll, like break your prostate or something.”

“We’ve only done it a few times. I’m just asking for one more.”

“Wh-Why do you even want to do it again? You said it was super intense.”

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it since, Yunho.”

“O-Oh,” Yunho’s ears flush from the flattery.

Mingi, sensing his advantage, smirks and leans in for another kiss, “Baby, please. How can you say no to me?” He lowers his voice, “I’m you’re pretty princess, remember?”

“Mmn-” Yunho tries to protest, but it’s smothered with a smiley-faced kiss. 

“Didn’t you promise to serve me, Yunho?”

Yunho whimpers.

“You always say ‘anything for my princess’.”

The canis whimpers again. 

“Don’t you want to plug your princess up and breed him?”

Yunho damn near yips at that. Try as he might, he can’t see any real reason to protest. Mingi doesn’t seem to share his concern for the Venusian’s wellbeing. So, what does that leave them with?

* * *

Hongjoong sighs happily as he watches the stars. They swim by the bridge’s viewing window, lazy and content. A particularly luminescent dwarf illuminates the ship in a form of sunlight, warming the deck. It makes Hongjoong feel as if he’s lazing by the window on a summer’s day. The pleasant nostalgia washes over him, soothing him to his very core. He adores idle stargazing - even if most consider it a mindnumbingly dull activity. He could sit there all day, though, contemplating the stars, the galaxies beyond, their inhabitants and their origins. Given that they’re between destinations, he’s content to do just that. In that moment, the bridge is no longer merely the navigational hub of the ship, but a safe haven, a place of serenity where he can rela

“Joong!” A bark abruptly breaks Hongjoong’s happy bubble.

So much for that.

Joong’s brows furrow, and he swivels in the pilot’s seat to see who’d interrupted his stargazing. 

“Yunho?” The captain quirks an inquisitive brow. He’s barely seen any of his best friend in the recent days. He and Mingi surface for meals and that’s pretty much it. Every time Hongjoong manages to catch Yunho in the corridor, the canis is sporting a new bruise or scratch. He’s glad his friend is having a good time. 

But, for the first time in days, he appears to be in distress.

Yunho wrings a hand through his sweaty hair, “Oh- Fuck- Thank god he’s not here-”

“-unho-?” A voice echoes up the stairs.

The humecanis panics, slamming the console to shut the door.

“Wh-What the-” Hongjoong starts to ask the very obvious question: what the fuck is going on here? However, his opportunity for an answer gets shot down in an instant. Yunho leaps across the bridge into one of the maintenance shafts.

Hongjoong’s eyes widen with shock, and he gets out of his chair to follow the other.

“Uh- Pilot? Do we have some sort of mechanical problem-”

  
“Shhh!” Yunho shushes him harshly. “Don’t. Tell him. Anything.”

“Wha-”

Before Hongjoong can finish the mere syllable, the hatch for the maintenance shaft shuts. Not a minute later, another set of steps ascends the stairs, and the door to the bridge opens.

The captain turns to the new entrant, praying that they have an answer as to why his best friend is playing hide and seek in a maintenance shaft. Mingi, however, does not appear to be one to give such insight. On the contrary he appears… Off. Hongjoong’s brows furrow as he tries to pin down exactly what’s wrong with him. For lack of a better way the Venusian looks… Dazed. 

The tall Venusian leans heavily against the doorframe, hair slightly mussed, flushed and eyes peculiarly glazed over - almost as if he’d been using drugs. Had he?

“Uh- Can I- Can I help you?” Hongjoong asks.

Mingi walks into the bridge, glancing this way and that. Hongjoong doesn’t miss the hobble in his step.

“You, um, you seen Yunho?” Mingi asks airily.

Hongjoong opens his mouth. He almost tells the truth, but then he remembers Yunho’s sense of urgency.

“No. Nope, haven’t seen him. You try asking Yeo?” Hongjoong answers.

“Huh. Right. Yeah- ‘kay. Thanks- Thank you, captain,” Mingi nods. Without further comment or remark, he slinks back from whence he came.

Hongjoong gives him a minute before shutting the bridge door behind Mingi. He waits another minute to finally knock on the maintenance hatch.

“It’s safe,” Joong bellows.

Yunho emerges seconds later and heaves a sigh of relief. It takes him a second to fully extract his long, lanky form from the small maintenance entrance. He stretches languidly, letting out another relieved sigh before finally slumping on one of the swivelling chairs.

Hongjoong doesn’t even use words to ask this time. He simply raises his brows inredulously.

“Hongjoong, it’s Mingi,” Yunho says with a sad pout.

“Oh? Oh really, is it?” Joong asks sarcastically.

“I- I think it’s happened.”

“Oh my god, he’s pregnant.”

“No! No, it’s worse.”

“Worse-!?”

“Joong, he’s- he’s  _ knot  _ crazy.”

“I- If you ask me, he is actually acting very crazy.”

“No! Not- Not ‘not crazy’ as in… not crazy. He’s  _ knot  _ crazy- like, you know-” Yunho gestures to his crotch.

Hongjoong knows canis anatomy to understand what Yunho is referring to on a physical level. However, the rest of the canis’s panic is completely lost on him.

“I’m sorry, he’s what?”

“Fuck- My dad warned me about this,” Yunho wrings a hand through his hair.

“He warned you about-”

“You know. ‘Knot crazy’ I- have you never heard of this? How have you not heard of this living with me all these years?”

“I dunno. Probably because I try to distance myself from the affairs of your crotch.”

“Ugh- Well, it’s like- like this thing that happens sometimes. Usually with, like, humans. They- they get knotted and then they just- they get addicted to it. Like, they go-”

“Knot crazy?” Joong asks dryly.

“Yes. They just go crazy with obsession. I’ve heard that some can’t even go back to a human dick after that. It’s why so many people have canis fetishes- ugh. Shit. I should’ve seen this coming.”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t Mingi lose his mind with obsession over your dick?”

“Shut up, this is a serious problem! I could rupture his penetrate or something!”

“You mean his prostate?”

“Yeah, that, whatever. What if he gets, like, sick?”

“Well I- I don’t know much about anatomy or that shit, but I mean, I guess he did look kinda… Off.”

“Yeah, no shit. The guy can’t go two hours without bouncing on my dick. He can barely walk.”

Hongjoong frowns, “What does he do when you say no?”

“What?”

“Yunho, what does he do when you say no?”

“Wh- Well, I’ve never really  _ said  _ no.”

“Then how do you tell him you don’t want it?”

“Oh- Oh, make no mistake, I do want it. But, like, we probably shouldn’t. For his health. Shit, what should I do?”

Hongjoong narrows his eyes, “Okay, well, suggestion: what if… You said no?”

Yunho rolls his eyes and balks, “Any  _ real  _ suggestions?”

Joong contemplates strangling his friend. If he said he wasn’t envious, he’d be lying. He’s not  _ beside himself _ with jealosy, but who wouldn’t be a tad bitter watching their friend get it on with a Venusian prince nonstop while their options for company are a cyborg who’d rather be tinkering or… Yeah, so maybe he’s a little jealous.

“Can’t think of a damn thing,” Hongjoong answers dryly.

“Ugh. I am so fucked,” Yunho groans, wringing a hand down his face. “My dick’s gonna fall off because of my nympho knot-crazy not-really-boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Hongjoong shakes his head and tuts sarcastically. “You  _ poor thing _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> // ty for readin!!! u can hmu @0KKULTiC on twit or curiouscat. this isnt betad so i apologize for the pile of mess this prob is!! ily~


End file.
